wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Puddle Muddle/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow, wow, everybody. Tomorrow, Walden, Widget and I are getting our picture taken. We do it every year. Walden: Yes, yes, yes. Here's my collection of all the photos we've taken over the years. This is last year, and the year before. Wubbzy, you always have the most interesting outfits. Widget: laughts That's for sure. I can't wait to see what you're gonna wear this year, little buddy. Walden: Yes, yes, yes. I'll bet it's something special. Wubbzy: You'll see. ---- Wubbzy: (sings) Dum dee dum dum, Dee dee dum dum dum / (gargles) shows a smile / Lookin' good. / Wee! ---- Wubbzy: Wow!, a puddle. It must have rained last night. (splash the puddle) Hmm. (jump in the mud, get dirty) Woo-hoo! I love puddles Walden: Wubbzy? What are you doing? We're supposed to get our picture taken today. Wubbzy: Oh, right. I guess I need another bath. ---- Wubbzy: (humming) (get out of the shower) Now I have to find something else that's cool to wear. Yes! Sorry, I can't play with you this time, Mr. Puddle. ---- Wubbzy: Wow, wow, guys. What are you doing? Buggy: Hi, Wubbzy. We're playing puddle jump. It's lots of fun. Watch. Made it. Muggy: Me, too. Earl: My turn. Buugy: Come on, Wubbzy. You try it. Wubbzy: Okay. I did it. Yay! Uh-oh. ---- Wubbzy: I'm gonna make it this time for sure. There's no way I'll get dirty, now. I'll make it for sure, this time. wind gusts Wubbzy: Hey, the wind stopped blowing. splash Widget: Hey, whatcha doing there, little buddy? We're supposed to get our picture taken, today. Wubbzy: I was all ready. But then I got all muddy again. I guess I better start all over. ---- Wubbzy: Well, it's spiffy, anyway. gasps Widget: Ta-da! Wubbzy: Wow. What's that, Widget? Widget: It's muy new invention. The Puddle Buddle 3000. It'll protect you from falling into anymore puddles. Wubbzy: Realy? Wow. This is cool. Widget: Yeah, and watch this, little buddy. Wubbzy: Hey. chuckles Widget: See? The mud bounces right off. Now you can't possibly get muddy Wubbzy: Wow, wow. Thanks, Widget. Widget: No problemo. I'll meet you nover at the photographer's studio. ---- Wubbzy: Wow. Wow, wow. Wow, wow, wow. Kooky Kid: That's kooky. Wubbzy: laughs What a great invention. Uh-Oh. Whoa! Whoa. (sighs) ---- Wubbzy: This time, I'm not even going to get close to a puddle. Taxi. Now I know for sure I won't get my chothes dirty. (laughts) Wow. Earl:: Oh, boy. I love honey. brakes sound Wubbzy: I made it without a spot of mud. Walden: Come on, Wubbzy. We're waiting to take the picture. Wubbzy: I'll be right in. Old Lady Zamboni: Help! Wubbzy: What's that? Old Lady Zamboni: Oh, help. Help! Help! Wubbzy: What's the matter, Mrs. Zamboni? Old Lady Zamboni: Oh, Wubbzy. My pet, Polly Parrot, escaped from his cage. And now he's up in that tree. (squawks) Old Lady Zamboni: Could you please catch him for me? Wubbzy: Um... okay. Here, Polly, Polly, Polly. Got ya. (squawks) Wubbzy: No. He's got me. (screams) (groans) Old Lady Zamboni: My, that was easy. Thank you, Wubbzy. (sighs) Thanks, Widget. I'm sorry, Walden. I tried to stay clear for the picture, I really did. But I got all muddy, anyway. Walden: That's okay, Wubbzy. You were helping somebody, and that's always more important that keeping clean. Wubbzy: It is? Widget: Sure thing, little buddy. Walden: Besides, I knew you'd look special today, somehow. Photographer: Well, well, well. Let's take that picture now. Shall we? Wubbzy: Oh, I can't take a picture with you, guys. You're all dressed up, and I'm a mess. Walden: We can fix that. Can't we, Widget? Widget: You betcha. Walden: Yippy! Widget: Yee-haw! Wubbzy: Wait for me! (laughts) ---- Photographer: Okay, say "cheesy cheese." Wubbzy, Widget and Walden: Cheesy cheese! (shutter clicks) Wubbzy: That was picture perfect. (laughts) Category:Transcripts Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2007